


Lust at the Gym

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Death Threats, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Murder, Orgy, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie hears about  new gym and gets the experience of a lifetime. how do u explain that to your girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a New Kids fan fiction. friends nagged me to post on here so I finally caved in.

It was one of those days. You know, hot and sultry, air conditioning fans whisking around in the office scattering papers everywhere. Although Donnie had had a shower before setting off for work, he was now feeling very uncomfortable, and he had yet more sweating to do at the gym later on. He tumbled out of the office at 5pm along with the other 300 employees, and headed to the car park.

‘Bye, Donnie, enjoy your workout', shouted one of his colleagues.

'Thanks, see you tomorrow'.

He drove along the crowded streets lined with people shopping, waiting for buses home, and mums pulling tired, crying toddlers along the street, and headed for the outskirts of the town to his new gym. It was a purpose built building, privately owned and run, with a fully stocked gym, sauna and solarium, health suite with Jacuzzi and steam room, plus a new massage suite. Donnie was looking forward to tonight, as he had an appointment for a full body massage after his workout. He couldn't wait! The guy who ran the massage suite was good at his job and always had a smile and made your tired muscles feel really good after a long day. As Donnie pulled into the member's car park, he saw a strange car parked in the staff car park, but shrugged it off. Perhaps they have taken on a new member of staff in the coffee bar, he thought. They certainly need one.

Donnie grabbed his things from the car and marched briskly into the gym reception… to be met by the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he had ever seen! The Adonis standing behind the reception desk was very muscular, you could tell from the bulging muscles of his arms below his white T-shirt. Donnie gaped.

'Can I help you' he said.

'Um, ah, yes,' Donnie said, trying to regain control of myself. ‘Donnie Wahlberg, I have come to use the gym and I have an appointment for a massage at 7.'

'Oh yes', he said, fumbling through the appointment book, 'your appointment with the masseur has been changed, I don't know if you know, but Joey is leaving at the end of the month and I have been taken on to take his place. I'm Danny, how do you do?' He put out his hand and Donnie felt a strong but at the same time, gentle grip as Danny’s fingers closed around his.

'Nice to meet you, Danny' stuttered Donnie. ‘I'll get on with my work out and see you later then.’

As he changed into his gym gear, he couldn't stop himself thinking about this gorgeous hunk that would shortly be running his hands all over his body. Donnie shuddered, feeling a shiver run around him, just imagining it. 'Come on, pull yourself together' he said to myself. He had a really good workout finishing up on the treadmill for a 20-minute run. Donnie always got a really good buzz when he worked out. He felt so alive, and was ready for anything. Well, almost anything! As he headed for the showers, Danny passed by him in the corridor.

'Okay Donnie, see you in 5 minutes, and we'll get started'.

'Okay', he mumbled, starting to get butterflies in his stomach. As he stood under the shower jets, he was startled to find that he had this tingle, which started between his legs, and, was also making him start to get erect. 'Oh come on Donnie' he said to himself, 'he's a professional person, and masseur is his job, for Christ sake get a hold of yourself!' Donnie towelled off, and wrapped the thoughtfully placed large white towel around his aching body. Oh, how he needed that to relax, and would now be able to for a while and be pampered.

'Hi, come on in and jump up on the couch, I won't keep you a moment'. As he lay there, under the glare of the lights, watching his preparations, Donnie noticed that his breathing was a little heavier than normal. 'Probably due to that 20 minute jog' he thought to himself.

'Well,' said Danny, 'I have looked at your records and it’s an overall massage for you, is that right?'

'Y-yes' He said, suddenly being unable to string a coherent sentence together.

'Do you have any problem areas that you want me to work on?'

'No, um, I don't think so, but I worked out hard today, so something may show up'.

'Okay, turn over onto your stomach and I'll do your upper body first'

As his oiled hands touched his skin for the first time, Donnie jumped.

'Relax and enjoy Donnie. Are my hands cold?’

'No, it’s okay, I'm just a little tense that's all' he said.

Danny started massaging his neck and shoulders, gradually working his hands down his torso, and round his sides. Boy, but he was good with his hands! He then started working on Donnie’s legs, working his way up to his calves and pressing into his aching muscles.

'Oh that's good' Donnie said.

'Your muscles are very tense' said Danny, all the time working his well-oiled hands up and down his slightly open legs, getting higher each time.

With shock, Donnie realised that he was starting to get very hard and his cock was beginning its familiar throbbing! What would Danny think if he knew? 'Try and think of your stock take at work next week, anything but what is happening to you now' Donnie shouted to himself, but it was no good. He was now starting to feel very horny indeed!!

'That will do for now' Danny said. 'Turn over onto your back now please'

Donnie complied, and Danny started massaging his collarbone, and neck.

'Mmmm' that feels good' said Donnie.

'You're relaxing more now, that's good' said Danny, 'and would you like me to do your upper torso?’

It was now or never.

'Um, yes, please'

'Don't worry,' Danny said with his eyes twinkling, 'I do this sort of thing every day. There have to be some perks to every job' he laughed. He stood behind Donnie and slowly ran his big soft hands down his sides, and then back up in large sweeps, just brushing hard abs. He continued, with each sweep now covering his entire chest, and Donnie couldn't resist letting out a little moan.

'Sorry, am I hurting you' Danny said, a look of concern coming over his face momentarily.

'Oh no, not at all'.

'Well, it sure looks like you’re enjoying it to me,' he grinned. “your cock is certainly standing up for my attention now'. He turned and was soon at Donnie’s side.

'Shall I see if I can get it to respond some more, or would you rather leave it?' Danny said. Donnie couldn't believe it! Here he was on this massage couch with a total stranger and he was behaving like a hussy.

'Umm, I don't know what to say', stuttered Donnie. 'I've never been like this before'

'Well, we are the only people left in the building now, so it’s up to you Donnie? Do you want me to help you? If not you're free to walk away from it'

He started to caress Donnie’s cock, and then bent his head to suck on it, making Donnie moan. He massaged his cock, taking each one in turn and licking round his ball sack with his hot wet tongue. It was driving Donnie crazy!

'Well, Donnie. I think we both know what you really want, but are you going to admit it, and stay, or are you going to walk away?

'I-I- don't know,' he said.

'Well, shall I just continue for now then' Danny said, 'and we'll see shall we?' He bent his head and caressed his cock again, and then his right hand started to trail its way up his body, and then as it reached his mouth, he parted Donnie’s lips and placed a finger in his mouth. Donnie began to sensually suck on Danny’s finger while all the time Danny’s mouth was firmly on his cock making him writhe. Donnie felt a sudden rush of juices from his cock, aware that he was fully naked on the couch.

'Oh you have a lovely body Donnie, you must work out a lot here,' Danny grinned. He lowered his mouth to him again and started licking a wet trail along the side of Donnie’s shaft.

'Ohh' Donnie cried. Ignoring him, Danny started to tease him, licking from his knees up to his now cum soaked penis, and then skimming past and on up to his navel, before beginning again.

'Ohh Danny, I can't stand this, please don't tease me'

'Be patient' Danny told him, ‘I promise that you will have more pleasure than you have ever experienced before, but you have to wait for it'

With that he started to lick up and down Donnie’s legs again, avoiding the spot that he knew was begging for him.

'Open your legs for me Donnie' He did as he was told, feeling a rush of cool air on his now throbbing cock. His whole being wanted Danny’s head there, lapping at him, and taking him over the top, but he had to wait. Slowly Danny licked the sensitive parts of his inner thighs, up and up, until he felt his breath on his ball sack.

'God you're beautiful' he gasped. 'I want to see all of you' He gently ran his finger down his shaft, and then used his fingers to open his anus. He started to finger Donnie, the juices running out of him making it easy.

'I'm going to lick your anus ' he told Donnie, flipping Donnie over and placing his tongue deep inside of Donnie’s hole.

'Ooohhh' yeess, lick me Danny, lick me with your hot tongue, make me cum' Danny’s tongue continuing to work his magic, making Donnie scream with delight, driving him nearer and nearer to an orgasm, and then he stopped!

'Trust me baby, it'll be so good if you wait'. Danny then started again, bringing him closer and closer, but never letting him go on over.

'Ooooh, please Danny, make me cum, I can't stand it any longer' Donnie begged.

'Okay baby, relax and let it come' He licked and lapped at Donnie, paying special attention to the tip of his huge throbbing knob and just as he felt Donne was about to cum, he took his head away, and rammed three fingers back into Donnie’s anal passage.

'Ooh ahhhhh, please, finger fuck me, make me cum' he pleaded. Danny’s fingers were now steadily plunging in and out of him.

'Come on baby, let it come, cum for me, cum, cum'

'I'm cummiinnngggg!!'

'Oh yeah baby, I can feel it, that's a good boy, let it cum'

Donnie arched his back and bucked on his fingers, screaming! Danny held him as he came down from his climax, and gently stroked him.

'That was sooo good' whispered Donnie after a while.

‘… I have to get back to work and you need to leave now” said Danny, gathering his clothes and heading for the door.

Donnie just sat and watched as this guy who had just fucked him walked out the door leaving him alone. What the hell had just happened?! Donnie was so confused, he had been in a committed relationship for the last 3 years and he loved his girlfriend very much. He quickly showered and dressed and headed out to the car park where he found his car exactly where he had left it earlier. He started the car and put his head in his hands “Does this mean I’m gay?” he thought to himself. Eventually he pulled out of the car park and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the first chapter, lust, sex, intrigue

Ally had first met Donnie at a regional work seminar. She had been the one that had made a play for him one sunny afternoon while they were working on a report, she teased him by bending over in an extremely short skirt showing Donnie that she was wearing no underwear. Donnie, being the gentleman he was, tried not to look and continued with his work, but Ally was making it difficult for him. She walked around the table and sat down next to him, she placed her hand on Donnie’s thigh and began to slowly move her hand towards his cock.

He had tried to stop it but Ally was determined to get what she wanted and was soon unzipping his trousers and placing his throbbing cock in her mouth and sucking hard. Donnie gave in that afternoon and fucked Ally until she screamed and the rest was history, they started dating and soon Donnie moved into Ally’s place where the sex was amazing... 

And here he was now, racked with guilt because he had just fucked another guy.

"I know" thought Donnie "maybe if I get home, and Ally is there, I can fuck her brains out and forget this ever happened"

Donnie arrived home to find Ally hard at work in the kitchen preparing the evening meal

"Hi babe, how was your work out today?" Ally asked.

"It was ok" said Donnie sweeping Ally off her feet and heading for the stairs.

"What has got into you today" she said.

"Nothing I just wanna take you upstairs and fuck you, I want to lick your pussy and bang you till you scream" said Donnie.

Ally never complain, she loved it when Donnie was spontaneous like this, the sex was better! He threw her down on the bed and began to rip her clothes off. Ally had never seen this side of him before, he placed his head between her legs and parted her pussy with his tongue and then inserted two fingers.

"Oh God that felt good" Ally moaned and groaned with each touch that Donnie was making, yet Donnie himself was finding that he was not getting aroused. This had never happened before, just the sight of seeing Ally naked was usually enough for him to get a stiffy. Not now, though!

"Are you ok babe, you seem distracted" asked Ally.

"I guess I’m just not in the mood" said Donnie lying down on the bed.

"Maybe I can get you in the mood" said Ally getting to her knees and unbuttoning Donnie trousers. She began to rub her hand up and down the sides of Donne’s shaft, but all Donnie could think about was being fucked by Danny at the gym. He was really confused now.

"Not now babe, I’m not in the mood" said Donnie getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Ally sat there stunned this had never happened before, she had always been able to get Donnie turned on.

"Donnie is everything ok babe, we are still going away for the weekend right?" asked Ally through the bathroom door.

"Donnie opened the door "I’m sorry babe, I have a ton of work to do, can I take a rain check" said Donnie kissing the top of Ally’s head.

"Ok babe" she said, sighing.

\------------------------------

The next morning Donnie was awake earlier than usual, he could not get the image of what had happened at the gym out of his head, so he decided that he was going to go back and talk to Danny about it.

He got up showered and dressed.

"Babe it’s 6am where are you going?" asked Ally.

"Go back to sleep, I’m gonna hit the gym before I start working, will catch you later" said Donnie grabbing his gym bag and heading for his car.

\--------------------------

Over at the gym, Danny was getting the place ready for a leaving party. Joey had been working part time at the gym, but was now leaving to go the Uni full time.

"We’re sure going to miss you around here" said Danny smiling.

"I’m gonna miss it too, especially your massages" Joey said, winking at Danny.

"Well if you behave I might just give you one as a going away present" Danny replied, whistling as he walked away.

Danny had been doing casual sexual favours for Joey since the time they found themselves locked in the building overnight. Danny had gave Joey a massage which took an unexpected turn of events and Danny had ended up fucking Joey right on the reception desk. They had continued to have weekly sessions ever since.

"I’ll look forward to that" said Joey smiling to himself as Danny went back to work.

\--------------------------

Donnie entered the gym to find the reception deserted, he called out but got no answer, so he made his way down towards the massaging rooms.

"Excuse me, can I help you" said a voice from behind him.

Donnie turned round to find the most incredible looking man smiling at him. What, was this place suddenly over-run with hot looking studs? The man had black hair and incredible green eyes and oh yeah, a body that anyone would kill for.

"I’m sorry, I was looking for Danny" said Donnie, somewhat flustered.

"I’m afraid he’s busy at the moment, is there anything I can help you with, my name is Jon" he said.

"I think you can help me, you see I... I had a massage from Danny yesterday…"

Jon cut him off.

" I think I know where this is going, you are the not the first one to come back after receiving one of those. I myself find me keep going back for more. Danny has that effect on people," said Jon.

"So you know what he did to me then… Does that make me gay" asked Donnie.

"Only you can answer that!" Jon said, flashing a blinding smile at Donnie, as if he already knew the answer to that particular question. "Say, would you like to use the sauna while you are waiting for Danny to become available? I was just about to go in myself, you are welcome to join me."

Donnie was now looking at this gorgeous man and all he could think about was what his cock would taste like in his mouth.

"Hell why not" replied Donnie heading to get changed.

Jon was already seated when Donnie walked into the steamy room, and he noticed that Jon was fully naked and fully erect.

"Not again, this can’t be happening" thought Donnie has he sat down near Jon.

"Do you like what you see" said Jon suddenly as Donnie noticed that Jon was stroking his huge throbbing cock, Donnie wanted to say, but found himself moving closer towards Jon.

"Go on touch it, I know you want to" said Jon taking Donnie’s hand and placing it on his cock.

Donnie began to stroke it back and forth making Jon moan with delight.

"I want to feel your cock in my mouth" said Donnie getting to his knees and placing his lips over Jon’s bell end.

Jon moved with the motion of Donnie as he began to lick the sides of his shaft and tickle the tip, Jon was in heaven.

Jon moved his body as to get in a better position for Donnie to continue working his magic.

Donnie was suddenly aware that he was fully hard. Jon pushed Donnie back and spread his legs as wide as they would go. Taking Donnie’s cock in his hands, he began to massage until the point he knew that Donnie was about to explode. And then, he placed his mouth over the end and sucked until Donnie exploded in his mouth. Donnie was going crazy with lust.

"Oh God" he moaned "Fuck me Jon, take me, I’m all yours" he whispered.

\------------------------

Outside the sauna door Danny and Joey were now both watching as Jon turned Donnie over and thrust his cock into him and rammed him hard.

Danny reached for Joey and pulled him in and kissed him, shoving his tongue deep into Joey’s throat, Joey’s hand made their way inside of Danny’s shorts and was began to jerk him off, both incredibly turned on by what they were seeing inside the sauna…..


	3. Chapter 3

Back inside the sauna Jon suddenly jumped as he heard a noise from just outside of the door.

 

"I think we are being watched" He said getting up to open the door. Noticing that it was Danny and Joey, Jon invited them inside, as he closed the door, Jon reached for Danny and pulled him in for a kiss, while Donnie watched. Not wanting to be left out he got up and walked towards Joey who was so stiff, it could easily take your eyes out. Bending down, Donnie took Joey in his mouth and began to suck. Joey moaned. Upon seeing this Danny and Jon headed towards them and without hesitating or preparation, Jon rammed his huge penis into Donnie and began fucking him, while Danny put his cock into Joey's mouth. Donnie could barely believe this was happening, but he loved every single second of it.

 

"So I am definitely gay" he thought, giving no thought whatsoever for his girlfriend back home, he just wanted to stay there and get fucked all day in any position the guys chose to use him.

 

\-------------------------

 

Back home Ally was beginning to get really pissed off waiting for Donnie to return.

 

'God, what's so special about this damn gym anyway' she thought grabbing her coat and bag. 'I'd like to see for myself what is so special that had him running back so early this morning'.

 

It wasn't long before she arrived at the gym and locked the car and headed for the main reception.

 

"Can I help you, miss?" asked a very attractive lady behind the counter.

 

"Yes I was wondering, could you tell me if Donnie Wahlberg is still working out please. I'm his girlfriend, Ally!" Ally demanded.

 

"He is just finishing up in the sauna”, the woman said, knowing full well what was going on at that moment. “He'll be about another half an hour. I’m Ellen! Could I offer you a complimentary massage?”

 

Ally sat there and thought to herself, 'why not', it wasn’t very often she got to treat herself.

 

"Thank you that would be lovely" she said, getting up and followed the girl down to the massage room.

 

”I'll give you a few minutes to get ready" Ellen said as she went about lighting the aroma therapy candles. Once Ally was ready, Ellen asked her to climb up on the table and began working her magic. ‘God, her hands feel good’, Ally thought as Ellen massaged her lower back and began working on her legs.

 

”You have a much toned body" said Ellen as she ran her hand along the inside of Ally's thigh. She jumped slightly, but yet it felt surprisingly good. "Do you trust me?”

 

Ally looked at her, questioningly.

 

"I want to try something on you but I need your permission first" Ellen said.

 

"Yes... I trust you" Ally replied. Ellen bent forward and the next thing Ally knew, Ellen had inserted her fingers into Ally's pussy. Ally jumped.

 

"Just relax, you'll enjoy it more" said Ellen who was massaging her clit.

 

"Oh God" Ally called out, getting really turned on.

 

"You like that babygirl, well I'm about to do things to you that you have never imagined" she said removing her fingers and replacing it with her tongue. Ally's cunt felt as though it were on fire. God, whatever this woman was doing to her, Ally liked it.

 

"Oh God, please don't stop" she moaned.

 

"I won't stop unless you ask me to, baby, I’m going to fuck you like your boyfriend has never fucked you before.”

 

Ally climbed from off the table and knelt before Ellen, slowly removed her panties and then parted her pussy with her fingers. Ellen was already wet and Sally took all of Ellen's pussy in her mouth, her tongue found her way to Ellen’s clit, where she gave it a good licking. Ellen moaned loudly, for she was not expecting this at all.

 

"Oh God, fuck me,” Ellen pleaded, “please, there is a dildo over there in the table. First drawer!”

 

Ally got up and strapped it on, then she lay Ellen back down on the table and gently climbed on top of her entering her gently. Ellen let out a moan of approval. Ally began to move back and forth playing with her own clit as she was watching Ellen, getting more and more turned on.

 

"Oh God! Yes....yes....yes" Ellen screamed.

 

"I want you to cum all over me" Ally said, riding her now faster, harder, she wanted Ellen to explode all over her.

 

"Oh, Yes, I'm cumming" she screamed. Ally pulled out and placed her mouth once again around Ellen's pussy and waited for her to explode in her mouth, god she tasted so fucking good.

 

Little did the girls know that were being watched by Jordan, the night security guard.

 

“Jordan what have you been told about looking in when the rooms are being occupied” said Danny walking up behind him.

 

“But Danny, you have to see this, Ellen is in there with some woman and they are going at it full on” said Jordan moving aside to let him take a look.

 

“Holy fuck, that is so hot” said Danny looking at Jordan, who was now beginning to get hard.

 

Danny moved in closer towards Jordan and slowly with his hand moved down Jordan’s body towards his now throbbing cock. Taking it in his hand he slowly began to rub, making Jordan moan slightly.

 

“Fuck that feels so good” he whispered pulling Danny in close and kissing his lips.

 

“Is this a private session or can anyone join in” said Jon, has he, Donnie and Joey headed towards them, having just finished up in the sauna.

 

“There are two women fucking in there right now” said Danny who was continuing to rub Jordan’s cock.

 

“You have got to be shitting me” said Joey, going to take a look. Jon and Donnie did as well.

 

“Holy fuck, that is my girlfriend in there” said Donnie a little too loudly.

 

Back inside the massage room, Ellen had now realised that they had an audience.

 

“Don’t look now, but we are being watched” she said getting off the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Ally asked.

 

“I’m just going to ask if they want to join in, babe” she said opening the door.

 

“Ellen, just what the fuck do you think you are doing in there”? asked Joey, even though his hard cock showed that he wasn’t really objecting to more of their previous performance.

 

“Giving this girl a good fucking, you guys want to stand there and watch, or would you like to join in?” Ellen said, moving aside.

 

“I’m so in” said Joey, walking into the room.

 

“And I can see that you are ready for take-off as well” said Ellen, taking her hand and placing inside of Jordan’s trousers and jerking him off.

 

Jordan moaned as he pulled Ellen in and kissed her gently, god she felt good.

 

Ally sat on the table and watch as Ellen continued to work on Jordan, actually getting jealous at the thought of him doing Ellen and not herself.

 

“Just what the hell do you think you are fucking doing?” snapped Donnie at his girlfriend as he walked up to her.

 

“It’s called having fun babe, you certainly wasn’t satisfying me anymore, so I found someone that did, and let me tell you; she is the best lover I have ever had!” Ally said.

 

Donnie laughed “The best lover, my ass! She is nothing more than a quickie” said Donnie.

 

Watching Ellen and Jordan getting it on was too much for Jon to handle, he walked over to Donnie and pulled him away from Ally, looking deep into his eyes. Donnie could not resist the urge to pull Jon close and kiss him, his tongue deep inside Jon’s mouth, playing with his tongue. He was getting seriously addicted to this man! Jon let out a sigh, as he let himself go with Donnie.

 

“Take me now and fuck me!” whispered Jon.

 

Donnie stood and stared. “I want you, right here, right now!” Jon said slowly getting down to his knees and pulling down Donnie’s trousers to release his hard penis. Ally watched, wide-eyed, as Jon began sucking her boyfriend’s cock, with said boyfriend clearly loving it.

 

Donnie moaned as Jon took everything into his mouth, now deep throating him.

 

“Oh god... So good...”

 

Ellen who was now being fucked by Jordan while she was giving Joey a blow job noticed Ally standing in the corner and motioned for Danny to come closer.

 

“I want you to go and fuck Ally, I want you to get her ready for me” Ellen said.

 

Danny looked over at Ally and then back at Ellen. “Are you serious?” he said.

 

“Yes Danny, I want you to get her all wet and horny so I can fuck her like she has never been fucked before” Ellen replied. Even Joey and Jordan had to stop and give Ellen a look of admiration.

 

Danny walked over to Ally, who was sitting on the bench watching in horror has Jon was making love to her boyfriend, Donnie clearly loving it, and the noises he was making were even beginning to turn Danny on.

 

Danny took Ally by the hand and led her over towards the massage table, with on swoop he lifted her into the air and lay her down; starting by kissing her neck and moving slowly down her body leaving no part untouched. Ally’s back arched as Danny ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs.

 

“Oh god” thought Ally has she could feel herself getting moist.

 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” said Danny as he could see the way she was looking at Ellen.

 

“I want you both” replied Ally, as she led Danny over towards Ellen and the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny took Jordan and pulled him away so Ellen’s beautifully shaved pussy was now exposed. Jordan, who didn't seem to mind, walked over to Joe and whispered something is his ear as he started playing with Joe's monsterdick.

 

 

“Tell me want to do,” said Danny looking at Ally.

 

 

“I want you finger her,” said Ally as Danny did as he was asked.

 

 

Ellen moaned and groaned as Danny began to fuck her with his fingers, but all she could think about was Ally. Was it possible to fall for someone that she had just met? All she wanted right now was Ally and nobody else.

 

 

Meanwhile Donnie and Jon were now in a state of collapse over in the corner, both naked and sweaty and out of breath.

 

 

“Wow!” said Jon.

 

 

“Wow indeed,” said Donnie staring lovingly into Jon’s eyes, he could not have asked for a better partner.

 

 

“Is this it?” asked Jon.

 

 

“Is what it?” asked Donnie.

 

 

“Just a quick shag? I assume you will be going back to your girlfriend now” Jon said.

 

 

Donnie pulled Jon in close and kissed him. “This can never be over! I want to see you again, I need to see you again!” he said, smiling.

 

 

Jon’s heart fluttered, those were the words he had hoped Donnie would say.

 

 

“But what about Ally?” he asked.

 

 

“What about her? She clearly doesn’t love me anymore!” replied Donnie.

 

 

“But do you still love her?” asked Jon.

 

 

“I will always love her, Jon, but I don’t think I am in love with her anymore,” Donnie replied.

 

 

“So when can I take you out on a proper date then?” asked Jon.

 

 

“How about tomorrow?” Donnie replied.

 

 

“Great! It’s a date then!” said Jon smiling.

 

 

No one had noticed that Jordan and Joey had left the party early and had taken it back to Jordan’s office, where they had the time of their lives, Jordan staring into Joey’s eyes as he fucked him right on top of his desk.

 

 

“Oh yes yes yes” moaned Ellen has Danny continued to work on her, ”Oh god Ally fuck me, now, oh god Ally, please!”

 

 

Both Danny and Ally froze, staring at Ellen. Danny was fucking her, yet she was screaming for Ally.

 

 

“Way to turn a guy off” said Danny pulling away and walking out of the room, muttering to himself.

 

 

“What happened? Was is something I said” said Ellen, still flushed, looking over at Ally.

 

 

“Well… you were kind of screaming my name, while Danny was doing you” said Ally.

 

 

Ellen blushed furiously.

 

 

“Oh god did I really?” she said.

 

 

“I thought it was quite sexy, actually,” Ally replied.

 

 

“I can’t believe I did that, Danny must think I’m a right bitch” said Ellen.

 

 

“Do you honestly care what Danny thinks” said Ally.

 

 

“He’s my boss” replied Ellen, sitting up a bit.

 

 

“Exactly, your boss, so today should never have happened! If he has a go at you, just threaten to report his ass” Ally said smiling.

 

 

Ellen stared at this remarkable woman. She had never met anyone like her before.

 

 

“God, where have you been hiding?” she asked.

 

 

“I haven’t been hiding anywhere” Ally replied. “I’ve been right here, all along!”

 

 

“So… what happens now?” Ellen asked.

 

 

Ally looked over at Donnie and Jon, who were deep in conversation and her heart sank. Anyone could see those two were already falling in love with each other! She was about to lose the only man she had ever loved… to another man. Tears began to trickle down her face as she knew what she had to do. It killed her to just think about it, but she had to let him go.

 

 

“Ally, are you ok?” asked Ellen, getting off the bed and wrapping her arms around her.

 

 

“I’ll be fine, there is just something I have to do” she said walking over to Donnie and Jon.

 

 

“Ally, if you have come to have another fight, just leave it, now is not the time!” said Donnie.

 

 

“I’m not here to fight, I want to talk” said Ally.

 

 

“I’ll give you guys some space” said Jon getting up.

 

 

“No that’s alright, this concerns you as well,” said Ally.

 

 

Jon sat back down, looking from Donnie to Ally and back again.

 

 

“I want to know what is going to happen now” Ally said, “because we have both done things here that neither one of us would have planned to do!”

 

 

“Ally, please don’t hate me when I say this… I will always love you, but I can’t be with you anymore” said Donnie.

 

 

“Do you want him?” she asked.

 

 

“Look I would be lying if I said no…” replied Donnie, looking at the man that had somehow stolen his heart.

 

 

“And you honestly think, that you can be truly happy with him?” Ally whispered.

 

 

“I’d like to give it a try and find out… Is that wrong of me?” replied Donnie.

 

 

“I need to know one thing, Donnie… Did you ever truly love me, or have you always felt like this about men?” Ally asked.

 

 

“Allygirl, of course I loved you, you were my angel and I will never forget what we shared, the good times and the bad, but I need to explore, I need to know if this is real or if I'm just caught up in the fantasy of being gay” Donnie said.

 

 

Ally looked at Donnie and knew that this was the end. She leaned in for one last kiss and then turned and walked back to Ellen, who held out her arms towards her, welcoming her, and held her close as she started to cry.

 

 

“That’s it babygirl, let it out, I’m here for you, everything is going to be alright” she whispered in her ear.

 

 

Ally looked up into Ellen’s eyes and melted, her eyes were so intoxicating, so inviting, and she leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

 

 

“Thank you!”

 

 

“There is no need to thank me” said Ellen.

 

 

“I want to make it up to you! Please, at least let me take you dinner tonight and we can talk,” Ally said.

 

 

“Dinner… Yeah, I’d like that!” Ellen said, smiling.

 

 

Even the sight of her smile made Ally long to have her touch her once more, and it was confusing her. What was happening to her, she had never believed in love at first sight until now.

 

 

“Well Jon, it’s over, I’m all yours, if you want me” said Donnie. Jon didn’t hesitate for a second.

 

 

“Of course I want you!” he said leaning in and giving Donnie a loving kiss.

 

 

“Do you want to get out here?” said Donnie looking back at Ally, who was still crying in Ellen’s arms.

 

 

“Go to her, Donnie, she needs you!” said Jon giving a nod of approval, but Donnie shook his head.

 

 

“I can’t!” He said. “It’s over, I have to let her go” He added as he grabbed his stuff and walked from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me what to do" said Ellen.

"You’re doing it" Ally replied, smiling at her.

"I’m so sorry things had to end that way, you must have really loved him" said Ellen.

"I did, I do, but I can’t make him stay, and then there’s… you" Ally said, giving Ellen a look of longing.

"What about me?"

"I don’t know, you might think this is stupid, but… I want you! I want to be with you!"

Ellen was silent for a moment, this was only supposed to be a onetime thing, so why was she finding it hard to let this girl go.

"Look, I have to get back to work, can I call you later" said Ellen getting dressed.

"I thought we were having dinner" said Ally, worried that she had done something wrong.

"Oh yes, of course… Dinner! I finish work at 6, come and meet me here and we can take it from there" said Ellen, kissing Ally’s cheek and heading back to work.

Back in the night watchman’s office, Joey was lying in the arms of Jordan, catching his breath. Never before had he felt so safe and secure. He had always been in love with Jordan and now, finally, things had happened between them.

"God you were amazing!" he said.

"Thank you" said Jordan smiling.

"So what happens now?"

"Now, I go back to my wife and you forget today ever happened" said Jordan, getting up. Joe felt his heart break.

"Fuck you, Jordan, you look at me and tell that what we did didn’t mean anything to you!" shouted Joey, getting angry.

"Joe, get real, it was just sex" said Jordan.

"No! No, it wasn’t! You made love to me, Jordan, you felt the same sparks that I did, now fucking god damn admit it" said Joey who was nearly close to tears.

"Come on, you’re making a fool of yourself Joe! I’m married and I love my wife, what happened here was a mistake and should never have happened" said Jordan, his voice cold.

The hatred that Joey felt at that moment was indescribable; he could not believe the way Jordan had used him.

"God, I fucking hate you! Go, go on, then, fuck off back to your wife!" he screamed as he picked up Jordan’s clothes and threw them at him. Jordan looked at him.

"Joey, promise me that you’re not going to do something stupid!" he said.

"You mean like tell your wife what we just did? Do you honestly think so little of me?"

Jordan gathered his clothes and walked from the office leaving Joey feeling very stupid and very used.

<3 <3 <3

Ally made her way back to the house she shared with Donnie, she knew that she had got to find somewhere else to go, but where. She decided that she would book into the local hotel and work things out from there. She put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Hello" she called, she was so hoping Donnie wasn’t there.

"In here" called a voice.

"Oh god" she thought, she couldn’t deal with this just now. She headed into the living room expecting to find Donnie there with Jon.

"I wasn’t expecting you to be here, I thought you would still be with Jon" said Ally.

"I had to come back home and make sure you are ok… You are ok, aren’t you babe?" said Donnie.

"Please don’t call me babe anymore please, I’m no longer your babe" Ally said, sitting down.

"Ally, please, I never meant to hurt you, but… Let’s be honest here, I wasn’t the only one unfaithful today" said Donnie.

I just sat there and looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question" Said Donnie.

"I suppose so, yes" she replied.

"When did you know you were gay?"

"I’m not! I mean… I don’t know", Ally replied.

"Allygirl, this is me you are talking to, you know you can tell me anything… You fancy her, don’t you?" said Donnie.

"Yes! I am attracted to her, but could that just be because of what just happened… I don’t know! And what about you, when were you going to tell me about Jon? At least now I know why you like going to the gym so much" Ally replied.

"Ally, I promise you, before today, there was no Jon and I have never been attracted to men" Donnie said.

"So… Let me get this right then, both of us are straight, but both of us have just had sex with people of the same gender… Tell me again that you’re not gay, and don’t lie to me, I saw the way you looked at Jon. Not that I blame you, he is a good looking man!"

Donnie put his head in his hands and began to cry, he was so confused.

"Donnie, please don’t cry" said Ally putting her arms around him. Donnie leaned in and tried to kiss her but Ally pulled away.

"Woah, what are you playing at Donnie?" she said, standing up.

"I so wanna be able to continue loving you, I do, but I find myself thinking of Jon… God, I’m a freak!"

"You are not a freak, but I do think you need to be having this conversation with him and tell him how you feel and what happens next" Ally said, as she walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack my things, I’ve booked into a hotel for tonight" said Ally, heading upstairs.

Donnie got up and walked towards Ally, he took her by the hand and held her tight for what seemed like an eternity.

"We can still be friends, can’t we?"

"I wouldn’t want anything less Donnie, you will always be a huge part of my life!" Ally said, heading up to pack and then leaving the house for good.

Back at the gym Ellen was now hard at work, running the next aerobics session, but all she could think about was what happened that morning and what was going to happen next, she had never really considered the possibility she was gay and as for what she did, that had taken her completely by surprise. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew that she had to get out of the dinner date she had made with Ally for that evening. She needed to do some serious soul searching before she could begin anything new.

"Ellen, are you alright?" asked Jordan walking by.

"Yes, why? Sorry, did you want something?" Ellen said.

"No, no, I was just on my way home and I noticed you seemed a bit distant, I just wanted to make sure you were alright" he said.

"Have you got time to grab a cup of coffee?"

Jordan checked his watch and then looked at Ellen

"Sure, you look like you need to talk!" he said, smiling at her.

"Ok, ladies, class is finishing early today, I’m not feeling too well, but it will be the same time next week, so if you head to the reception desk we will be happy to book you in for an extra session for those of you that wish" said Ellen, grabbing her things and leaving with Jordan.

"You want to head to the staff canteen?" Jordan suggested.

"No, can we get out of here? I don’t want people staring at us and wondering what the hell is going on!" Ellen replied.

"Ok I know a nice little coffee place about 5 minutes from here. We can take my car!"

"Sounds good" said Ellen smiling.

"Hey guys, everything alright?" asked Danny who was waiting by reception.

"Yes, I’m just not feeling too good so Jordan has offered to give me a lift home" said Ellen.

"I hope you feel better soon, give me a ring if you need anything at all ok" said Danny.

"Yes boss, thank you," said Ellen has she and Jordan left the building.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“I think Danny is wondering if you’re really sick” said Jordan.

 

 

“Why he would be thinking that? Oh god I hope he doesn’t think, that you and I are going to… you know…” said Ellen placing her head in her hands.

 

 

“Ellen, its fine, let him think what he likes, he knows I’m married and you are so obviously into girls anyway,” said Jordan.

 

 

“So what was all that back at the gym this morning? You and Joey… And then there was me…”

 

 

“Can we not talk about Joey, please?” Jordan begged.

 

 

“By the sound of things, I think you need to talk even more than I do right now” said Ellen getting into Jordan’s car.

 

 

“I don’t think I can talk about it, because every time I think about it I want to be physically sick” Jordan replied.

 

 

Ellen sat and looked at Jordan. “You’re totally regretting what happened this morning, aren’t you?”

 

 

“If you mean the things I did with Joey and the guys then yes, I regret it! That is not me, I am no queer like Jon and that Donnie bloke and I certainly had no idea Danny was that way inclined!” Jordan said.

 

 

“Danny has always been bisexual, didn’t you know that? As for that Donnie guy… I have no idea what his game is”, Ellen said.

 

 

“Speaking of Donnie, you and his girlfriend were pretty hot n heavy this morning, what’s happening there?” asked Jordan, hoping to steer the topic away from him for a while.

 

 

“That’s the problem! What happened with Ally this morning has really got me freaked. I never thought of myself being with a woman before, but… My god Jordan, she was amazing, I can’t stop thinking about her!”

 

 

“So what’s the problem then? If that’s how you feel, then go for it” said Jordan pulling into the car park. The two of them got out and headed into the coffee place.

 

 

“There’s a booth over there in the corner, you go grab it and I will fetch the coffee” said Jordan.

 

 

Ellen sat down and waited for Jordan to return.

 

 

“There you go, I got you an extra strong one, looks like you need it!”

 

 

“Thanks!”

 

 

“So carry on, you were saying…?”

 

 

“What was I saying?”

 

 

“You were talking about the way Ally is making you feel” said Jordan.

 

 

“I must sound like a silly teenager, but… what if she doesn’t feel the same way I do, what if it was just a onetime thing and she has gone back to Donnie, I don’t think I could handle that,” said Ellen.

 

 

“So you admit you want more then?” said Jordan.

 

 

“I would like to see where things go, yes, and fucking hell, Jordan, she certainly knows her way around a woman’s body, but what if that was all it was, just a bit of fun?” Ellen said.

 

 

“I’m not the one who is best to answer that one, only Ally can tell you that,” said Jordan.

 

 

“Alright, enough about me! Tell me what happened between you and Joey this morning, because the two of you left the party and no one saw you again after that!”

 

 

“I really don’t want to talk about it! What the hell was I thinking, Ellen, I‘m a happily married man, what would my wife do if she found out?” said Jordan.

 

 

“If it was mistake and will never happen again, why do you have to tell her?” said Ellen.

 

 

“Because the guilt will eat me up and kill me! Joey wanted more!”

 

 

“Really? He actually said that?”

 

 

“It was so awkward, we ended up screaming and shouting at each other, it was awful. I feel so bad for him,” said Jordan.

 

 

“Jordan, if you have no feelings for Joey, you don’t, you can’t be made to love someone!”

 

 

“God, it feels so good sitting here talking to you, you have no idea how much you are helping me,”

 

 

“I think we are helping each other!” said Ellen smiling.

 

 

“And about this morning...” said Jordan.

 

 

“What about this morning? You and me never happened, if anyone asks” replied Ellen, winking at him.

 

 

“Thank you! So what are you going to do about Ally then?” Jordan asked.

 

 

“Well, I was supposed to be having dinner with her later, I guess I could use that as an opportunity to find out what is happening,” Helen said.

 

 

“Well, if I can give you an outsider’s opinion, from what I saw this morning she was as much into you as you were into her.”

 

 

“Thanks Jordan, that helps, and whatever you decide to do about Joey and everything, just remember that I am always here if you need to talk!”

 

 

Jordan’s phone rang…

 

 

“It’s my wife” He said answering it. “Hey babe what’s up? Sorry, got held up at work, but I am in the car, on the way as we speak, so I’d better hang up before I might cause an accident. Ok, love you” he said, hanging up.

 

 

“Listen Jordan, just go, I’ll take a taxi home, you need to go and figure things out” said Ellen giving Jordan a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

<3 <3 <3

 

 

That evening Ellen called Ally to tell her not to meet her at the gym; she would meet her at the restaurant instead.

 

 

As Ellen waited she could not help but feel completely afraid. She wanted Ally so badly, wanted to tell her that she had the same feelings, but had somehow managed to convince herself that Ally would only want to be friends.

 

 

6:30 that evening and Ellen left the house to head for the restaurant where Ally was already waiting for her, she too was feeling scared about seeing Ellen again as she too didn’t want to get rejected. At one point Ally even considered turning round and leaving, she was just about to do just that when Ellen walked in through the door.

 

 

“Hey Ally. Hope you haven’t been waiting long!”

 

 

“No, just got here myself, you look nice,” said Ally.

 

 

“You look good too, I like the choice of restaurant” said Ellen.

 

 

“Well I know a lot of people like Chinese food, so… Shall we go in?”

 

 

“Yes, let’s,” Ellen replied.

 

 

Ally held the door while Ellen went in. “God she looks hot” thought Ally as she watched her go. “And she smell so good!”

 

 

“Ally, you alright?” asked Helen who had noticed that Ally had stopped.

 

 

“Sorry, yes, of course, I’m fine” Ally replied, walking in.

 

 

“Good Evening, ladies can I help you?” asked the gentleman that greeted them.

 

 

“Yes I have booked a table for two” said Ally, giving the man her name.

 

 

“Ah yes miss. Here we are, table for two, follow me, this way…” He took the girls to a cornered off private section with only one couple in it.

 

 

“I hope this table is satisfactory for you, Miss?” he asked.

 

 

“This is perfect, thank you,” Ally replied.

 

 

“I will send a waiter over with your menus and to take your drinks order” said the manager has he walked away.

 

 

“Ally, this is beautiful,” said Ellen.

 

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking for a private table, but I guess we have a lot to talk about” Ally said.

 

 

“It’s fine and I guess we do, yes,” Ellen agreed.

 

 

The girls ordered and, once their meals arrived, tried to find a way to talk about what happened.

 

 

“So, are we going to discuss what happened this morning or just pussy foot around it and act like nothing happened?” Ellen eventually asked.

 

 

“I don’t know what happened, but I really liked it,” said Ally.

 

 

“You did?” said Ellen, taken by surprise.

 

 

“My god yes, I have not been able to get you off my mind since it happened, you are the first woman I have… well, done *that* with” Ally said.

 

 

“Really? The first time, but you were so good at it?” Ellen said.

 

 

“So how long have you been…gay?”

 

 

“I’m not! I mean… That was a first for me as well,” Ellen replied.

 

 

“But you were the one that came onto me,” said Ally.

 

 

“You just looked so damn hot and your skin smelt so good, and before I realised what I was doing I had got my hand between your legs and you were not stopping me,” Ellen said.

 

 

“That’s because you felt so good and for a split second I just needed to feel wanted… Things with me and Donnie were not going so well and there you were, paying me the attention I was craving,” said Ally.

 

 

“So you’re saying that you used me and it was a onetime thing,” said Ellen feeling deflated.

 

 

“At first yes, but the more we did, the more I found myself attracted to you and not wanting you to stop….God, I wanted you so badly” Ally said, her voice nothing but a whisper.

 

 

Ellen’s eyes welled up, this was what she had wanted to hear, she wanted for Ally to want her like she wanted Ally.

 

 

“You have no idea how much I prayed you would say that!”

 

 

She looked at Ellen and smiled, god, she looked so beautiful, Ally wished she could take her then and there and make love to her.

 

 

“God, I want you right now” said Ally looking across the table at Ellen.

 

 

“I want you too, you have no idea how much right now! I have never felt this way about a woman before, but god, you’re driving me crazy, I want you so much” said Ellen.

 

 

“Ellen, that was a first for me too, up until then I was head over heels in love with Donnie, I thought my future was with him, but seeing him with Jon, I had to accept that it was never going to be, and then there was you… You touched me in ways I never thought a woman could ever be touched and I… fell for you” Ally admitted, blushing.

 

 

“You fell for me?” Ellen was shocked.

 

 

“Yes, I fell for you, all I knew was that I had to have you and I didn’t care what I had to do to get it either”, Ally said.

 

 

Ellen got up from the table and walked to Ally’s side of the table and took her hands

 

 

“Shall we skip dinner and go back to my place?”

 

 

“I was hoping you’d say that” said Ally, grabbing the waiter’s attention.

 

 

“Yes Miss, is everything alright” he asked?

 

 

“Could I have the cheque please” Said Ally.

 

 

“Is there a problem with your meals, Miss, you haven’t touched them” he asked.

 

 

“No nothing wrong, could you please wrap them up to go, I have just had a very important phone call and I have to go” Ally replied.

 

 

“Of course, certainly Miss” he said taking the plates away and coming back a few minutes later with the food in a bag and the cheque.

 

 

Ally paid the bill and the two girls headed outside.

 

 

“Let’s go back to my hotel room, it is just around the corner and is nearer, I can’t wait to touch your body” said Ally smiling.

 

 

“Sounds good” said Ellen taking her hand.

 

 

She was expecting Ally to pull away, but to her surprise she didn’t, she just held it tightly and smiled at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Within 10 minutes the girls were walking through the lobby of The Plaza hotel, once inside the lift, Ally turned to Ellen and pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. Ellen could feel her knees go weak, she could not believe this was happening. If anyone had told her that morning that she would be here now in a lift kissing a woman she would have laughed at them, but it was happening.

The lift doors opened and the girls got out.

"It’s this way" Ally said, leading Ellen along the corridor until they were standing outside Sally’s room.

"Are you sure this is what you want, I am not asking you to do anything you don’t want to do" said Ally.

Ellen pulled Ally in and kissed her again, "I want this Ally, I want you" she replied.

Ally opened the door and the two girls went in.

"Let me get a drink" Ally said, opening a bottle of red wine and grabbing two glasses.

Inside Ally’ hotel room there was a big open fire, which she went about lighting. She took Ellen by the hand and led her to the rug. Slowly she began to run her hands through Ellen’s beautiful long blonde hair and gently kissed her on her neck.

Ellen let out a slow moan, "God, her lips feel so good" she thought.

"God, I want you so badly right now" she said out loud.

"Be patient, my love and you shall have me, just lie back and relax" Ally replied, lying Ellen down on the rug.

Slowly Ally began to undo Ellen’s blouse and ran her fingers around the contours of Ellen’s perky breasts, Ellen tingled with every touch, God, it felt good.

"Your body is amazing" Said Ally has she leaned down and began to kiss her breasts, Ellen jumped slightly and Ally could see how much she wanted this. Ally removed Ellen’s clothing until she was completely naked. Ellen was aware of this and wondered so badly what was going to happen next.

Ally began to kiss Ellen’s body leaving no placed untouched, the only place avoiding at the moment was between her legs, she teased, kissing the inside of her thighs but never ventured close.

"Oh god, that feels good" whispered Ellen as she tried to reach for Ally, but Ally pushed her back down as she now began to run her fingers up the inside of Ellen’s inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her pussy, which was already beginning to get wet and moist. Slowly, she parted Ellen’s juicy lips with her fingers before bending down and kissing the inside of her. Ellen’s moans were getting louder as Ally worked her way deeper and deeper inside her pussy until she was now licking her clit, Ellen’s body arched upwards as she could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Ally really liked this, she liked that she could pleasure a woman by just using her tongue. She began to fuck Ellen harder and harder, pushing her tongue inside her faster and faster, she wanted to make Ellen cum so badly, she wanted to taste her juices so badly.

"Oh god Ally, OH GOD OH GOD,,ooohhhhhh fuck me" screamed Ellen.

Ally removed her tongue and replaced it with her fingers and continued to fuck her, Ellen was so wet and juicy and Ally knew she was ready to explode at any moment.

"You like that baby? Cum for me Ellen, I want to feel you all over me".

Just when Ally thought that Ellen couldn’t take anymore, she threw Ally down and ripped open her clothes, spread her legs and inserted 3 fingers deep inside of her cunt, playing with her clit, making Ally shake all over. Oh yes, it felt good, she felt so good.

"Oh yes Ellen" she moaned.

Ally moved their bodies until she was sitting on Ellen’s face, and Ellen was now eating her pussy. Ally leaned down and once again parted Ellen’s pussy with her finger and again inserted her tongue, they were now in the 69 position, working hard and fast with each other, wanting the other to cum so badly. Each girl moaned and groaned with the feel of pleasure that was coursing through each of their bodies. When Ally couldn’t take anymore she came hard and collapsed on top of her lover, with Ellen following her just a few seconds later.

"That was amazing!"

Ellen said nothing, she was still trembling from what had just taken place. They eventually showered and sat and talked about what was going to happen from now on…

<3 <3 <3

Donnie sat at home alone, he had been doing a lot of thinking that afternoon after speaking to his now ex-girlfriend, he still could not believe that had happened, he had a woken that morning still head over heels in love with her and yet now he was sitting alone in his big empty house while Ally was doing whatever with her now new lover. Many times he had picked up the phone to give Jon a ring and bottled it.

He was just making a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Donnie dashed to the door thinking it might be Ally on the other side having forgot something she needed, so he was surprised to find Jon there instead.

"I’m sorry to call so late, but I was going crazy at home, we really need to talk, is this a bad time" asked Jon?

"No not at all please come on in" said Donnie standing aside and Jon going in.

"Ally’s not here is she, I don’t think I could face her right now" said Jon.

"No, she moved out this afternoon, we sat and talked and decided to part ways" Donnie replied.

"So you guys have split up, please, say it wasn’t because of what we did" said Jon.

"Well, I won’t lie to you, it was partly that and partly because of what Ally did with Ellen, we are both trying to come to terms with what happened this morning and what exactly happens next. Ally has told me that she will always love me but wants to see what will happen with her and Ellen" said Donnie.

"And what about you Donnie, do you regret what happened at the gym" asked Jon?

Donnie turned to face Jon, this was the moment he was dreading, the moment where he had to address his sexuality.

"I would be lying if I said that this morning didn’t take me by surprise, I never knew that I had even contemplated doing that with a guy before, I have always loved being with women" said Donnie.

"Oh I see, so what you are trying to tell me is that what happened was a onetime thing only and it was a mistake" Jon said.

"At first yes Jon, but I have had time to think and I realised that what we did was fantastic and breath-taking, you were amazing and I would like to see where it takes us, that’s if you want me" said Donnie.

"Of course I want you, that is why I am here, I have not been able to get you out of my mind, the thought of never seeing you again was agony, you have no idea what you have done to me Donnie" said Jon moving closer.

"And just what have I done to you" said Donnie.

"You have touched my soul, my heart was an empty shell before you walked into that gym this morning, my last relationship ended badly and I was having a real hard time trusting anybody, but with you, you made all that go away" said Jon.

Jon and Donnie sat and talked for the rest of the evening with Jon eventually leaving at 2 am, Donnie was so glad that he had got the chance to sit and tell Jon how he was feeling and was happy that Jon had agreed to take things slowly and see how things went. Donnie went to bed that night feeling a lot more relaxed and a lot happier.

The following morning Joey arrived early for work, because he wanted to try and catch Jordan before he finished his night shift. What he didn’t know was that Jordan had called in sick and stayed at home, to try and avoid having to deal with what was going on. Jordan had always been faithful to his wife and now he was wracked with guilt. Several times Jordan had gone to tell his wife about what he had done, but looking into her beautiful face, he could not destroy what they had.

"Morning Danny, do you know where I can find Jordan" asked Joey?

"Hey Joe, afraid if you want Jordan, he’s at home he called in sick last night, must be something going around because Ellen left work early yesterday and Jordan gave her a lift home" Danny replied.

Joey’s stomach lurched, why had Jordan taken Ellen home, was there something going on between the two of them? Joey felt sick to his stomach to think of Jordan with anybody else. No! If he couldn’t have Jordan, then he was going to make damn sure that no one else was going to have him either.

"Well, in that case, boss, I had better go and start work" said Joey, heading for his office. Once inside he took out his phone and called Jordan’s number.

"Come on, Jordan, pick up!" Joey waited and waited but Jordan never picked up the phone, Jordan was still avoiding him. Joey could not believe this, how could Jordan have done this to him.

"Morning Joey, how are you today" asked Ellen?

"Why would you care?" replied Joey.

"Joe, what’s going on, talk to me" Ellen said.

"Talk to you, so you can then go right back to Jordan and laugh about it, I don’t think so," Joey said.

"What are you talking about" said Ellen.

"I know you spent the afternoon and probably the whole night with Jordan, but you don’t have to sit there and rub it in" said Joey.

"You think that me and Jordan were together yesterday doing what exactly Joe?" said Ellen.

"Do I really have to say it?" said Joey.

"You think that me and Jordan were having sex yesterday" said Ellen laughing.

"Don’t you dare laugh at me, Ellen, it’s not funny" said Joey.

"Actually, Joey it is, yea, I spent time with Jordan yesterday, we had coffee and he listened while I talked to him about Ally, and he offered me advice! Joey, I am not attracted to him, now or ever" said Ellen.

"So why is he avoiding my calls then and where were you last night because I tried to call you" said Joey.

"That’s not really any of your business, but seeing how wound up you are this morning, I will tell you, I spent the night with Ally at her hotel room" Ellen said.

Joey sat in silence, he had no idea what to say that would make this situation any better, he was so embarrassed, by what he had done.

"I don’t know what to say" said Joey.

"You don’t have to say anything Joe, it’s ok, I know how you feel" said Ellen.

"How can you possible know how I feel, you have the person you want, Jordan is ashamed by what happened, he made it perfectly clear that he wants his wife and I have just got to accept that and move on" Joey said getting up and walking away.

Ellen’s heart sank, she felt really bad for Joey, she knew that Jordan had not wanted yesterday to happen, but it was not her place to tell him that. Ellen went back to work and never gave Joey or Jordan another thought….


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks were like nothing Joe had ever experienced in his life. For the first time, he was really happy, he and Jordan did everything together, out in the open, just like he had always dreamed about. Jordan had no regrets, he knew that leaving his wife Evelyn was the right thing to do, he could no longer live a lie and pretend to love her for the sake of the children, Joe was the one he loved and cared for and now he was happy. It was a beautiful summers day and the young love birds decided to take a walk to walk instead of commuting by bus, as they walked through the park holding hands they never realised that they were being watched by one of Evelyn’s friends. “Have I told you today how much I love you” asked Jordan taking hold of his lovers hand? “Yes several times babe, but feel free to tell me again” replied Joe smiling. “I love you Joe, thank you for making me happy” said Jordan leaning in and kissing Joe tenderly on the lips. Joe purred, he closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth to receive his lovers tongue and for the next 5 minutes neither of them cared who was watching or who would judge them, they were so in love.

Evelyn had just woken up to the sound of the telephone ringing. “Hello” she said groggily. “Evelyn you are never going to guess what I just saw, are you sitting down” said the voice on the other end of the line. “Rita, I’m still in bed you have just woke me up so this had better be good” Evelyn replied. “I’m so sorry sweetie to have to tell you this but I think your husband is having an affair” Rita said. Evelyn heart jumped into her mouth, she had yet to tell her family and friends that her husband had left her, and was even more embarrassed because he had left her for another man. “What do you mean Jordan is having an affair” Evelyn asked? “I was just walking through the park with the dog, and I saw Jordan kissing a man, I’m so sorry Eve, would you like me to come over” Rita asked? “You saw what” said Evelyn pretending to be shocked. “Are you sure”? “I wish I were wrong Eve, I really do but it was definitely Jordan I saw with this man and to be honest I don’t think he cared who saw him” Rita said. Evelyn’s heart sank, so her estranged husband was going public with this whatever you called it. To call it a relationship would be a joke, she had so hoped that Jordan would come to his sense and return to his family before anyone found out what was happening. “Evelyn you still there” asked Rita? “Yes….I can’t believe this, I’m floored” She said trying to play the hurtful wife, although it was killing her. “I’m so sorry, I’m coming over” Rita said. “No please don’t I’ll be ok I need time to process what’s going on” Evelyn said. “Well you know where I am if you need me ok” Rita said. “Thank you and Rita please not a word to anyone about what you saw” “I won’t I promise” Rita replied and hung up.

Evelyn felt sick with rage, how dare her husband do this to her, some warning would have been nice, she was angry oh so angry that she could no longer think straight, she was a woman on the edge.

“Could this day not get any better” asked Joe looking deep into Jordan’s eyes. “I have an idea, come with me” said Jordan grabbing Joe’s hand and pulling him towards some bushes. “What are you up too” asked Joe smiling? “This” said Jordan dropping to his knees and unzipping Joe’s pants. “Jordan we can’t not here, what if we get caught” “Who cares” replied Jordan has he released Joe’s huge cock from his pants and proceeded to wrap his lips and tongue around it. “Oh God” moan Joe, that felt so good. Joe closed his eyes and felt himself getting hard has Jordan continued to suck him off. “OH fuck Jordan….yes yes baby” said Joe grabbing hold of Jordan’s head and pushing him down until the whole length of his shaft was deep in the back of his lovers’ throat. Jordan was in heaven the taste of Joe’s spunk in his mouth tasted so good, the feel of his huge cock deep down his throat was just what he needed, he never wanted this moment to ever end. “Oh God Jordan, I’m Cumming baby, oooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes yes” Joe screamed out has Jordan pulled his head away. When Joe Mac came he came well, Jordan’s face was covered with Joe’s thick creamy spunk and he loved it, Joe pulled him to his feet and kissed him like never before, this was hot so hot. As Jordan pulled away Joe smiled “Did we really just do that” he asked? “We sure did” replied Jordan taking off his jogging top and wiping his face. “I love you” said Joe. Jordan stopped and stared, did Joe just say what he thought he had heard. “Sorry was that too soon” asked Joe? “No not at all” said Jordan pulling Joe back in and kissing him again. “I love you too” Joe composed himself and the two of them held hands for the rest of the journey to work. Over at the gym Ellen was just getting ready to open up the business for what was going to be one of their busiest days of the year, it was enrolment day, that one day of the year where people queued up to get a membership for the best gym in the city. “Morning Ellen, you ready for the rush, queue is already around the block” said Danny walking in. “Morning boss, ready as I will ever be, but Joe and Jordan are not here yet” Ellen replied. “Joe doesn’t work here anymore, he left remember” said Danny. “I know Dan, but he has agreed to come in and help today, until you find his replacement” Ellen said. Danny smiled and headed for his office to get ready for the morning meeting with his staff. “Jon you’re in early” said Dan. “Just wanted to make sure everything is ready for when the hordes of potential clients come streaming through the door” Jon said. “Thank you” said Danny. “For what” asked Jon? “For all your hard work” said Danny. Jon smiled and went back to doing his job.

Back with Evelyn, the phone had now begun to ring nonstop, the news of Joe and Jordan was spreading like wild fire, she could not believe her friend would betray her like this after she had promised not to say anything, something had to be done, and this had to stop, if not for her but for her children, she grabbed her car keys and handbag and headed for the door before stopping suddenly. She took out her mobile and dialled her husband number. “Hello, Jordan speaking” he said picking up. “It’s me we need to talk” said Evelyn. “Oh hi, I thought we said everything that was needed to be said the day you threw me out of our home” said Jordan. “You mean the day you told me you were sleeping with a man and destroyed my life” Evelyn said. “I don’t have time for this this morning it’s a really busy day at the gym, what did you want” asked Jordan. “Your little stunt this morning in the park was seen by Rita” She said. “What stunt, I was walking to work my boyfriend, is that a crime now” asked Jordan? “you could of told me you were going public with this farce, so I could prepare myself for what I was going to say to my friends and family, the phone has not stopped ringing all morning thanks to you, don’t you care what this is going to do to your kids” Evelyn screamed. “Will you calm down, just tell them the truth I don’t care, I left you for a man, deal with it” said Jordan hanging up. Evelyn was out raged, no way was she going to let Joe take her man, if she couldn’t have no one would, she opened the door and stormed from the house.

“Jordan are you ok” asked a concerned Joe? “It’s out Joe we were spotted in the park this morning kissing by one of Evelyn’s friends and she is not happy” replied Jordan. “So what who cares, she did know it was going to come out sooner or later, now she knows you’re never going back” said Joe smiling. “Joe I love you and only you, my marriage was over long before I met you, but you were the one that gave me the courage to finally admit I needed to leave, so I thank you” said Jordan giving him a kiss. “Good morning lads, Danny is waiting in his office to start the morning meeting, you’d better hurry up” said Ellen. “Thanks Ellen, you’re looking nice today, things with Ally going well I see” said Joe smiling. “Things are going great” she replied smiling back. “Come on Joe lets go before the boss has a fit” said Jordan. “Talk to you later Ellen” said Joe has the two of them quickly headed for Danny’s office. “Nice of you to join us, thank you for coming in to help today Joe, I owe you bog time” said Danny. “No worries boss, only too glad to help” Joe replied. “So you all know today is going to be a very busy day and I need you all to focus and concentrate which means, private lives do not exist in this building today, do I make myself clear” said Danny looking at Joe and Jordan. “Understood loud and clear” they replied together. “Thank you, I want to today to run as smoothly as possible, we have 50 open spots to fill so try and pick the best and the most committed ones” Danny said. “We know what we have to do” said Jon. “So what are you all still doing sitting there go and earn your commissions” said Danny opening the door. Jon, Jordan and Joe got up and left the office. “Where do you need me today” asked Joe. “Could you help out Ellen on the front desk please, Jordan I want you in the gym explaining what as a personal trainer you can offer for the right client” said Danny. “Yes boss” said Jordan heading for the main room. “Jon I need you on paperwork duty this morning I need you chase up anyone that hasn’t renewed their membership, tell them they have till the end of today or their spot will be offered to someone else” Danny said. “Sure thing no problem” said Jon heading back for his office, has he opened the door he was surprised to find Donnie spread completely naked across his desk his cock completely hard and ready for action. “Donnie what are you doing we can’t not today, I have so much to do and if Danny caught us I could lose my job” said Jon quickly locking the door. “Come on baby I know you want me” said Donnie starting to stroke his cock in front of his lover. “Donnie I said no, we really can’t I’m sorry” said Jon throwing his clothes back at him. Donnie climbed down off the table and started to get dressed, he did not look happy. “I’ll make it up to you tonight Donnie I promise” said Jon giving Donnie a kiss on the cheek and smiling. “How can I stay angry at you” Donnie said. “Just go before Danny sees you here, and I’m in serious shit” said Jon. “Ok I’m going, see you tonight, I’ll pick you up after work” said Donnie leaving.

Back with Evelyn she was now well on her way towards the gym for a confrontation with her estranged husband, she was so angry that Jordan had given her no warning about going public and even less thought for what the impact would have on their children. As she drove closer and closer the tears began to flow and she was having trouble seeing where she was driving, so she pulled over and completely broke down. She knew that they could work it out and by the end of the day Jordan would be back at home and in the arms of his family once again. No one was prepared for what was about to happen. 30 minutes later and Evelyn pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, she grabbed her purse and got out the car not bothering to lock it, she headed towards the main door and wondered why there was a long line of people waiting to get in. “Hey lady back of the line” called one man standing near the front of the queue. “I’m not here to sign up you stupid man, I’m here to see my husband” said Evelyn walking into the building. “Evelyn this is a pleasant surprise” said Ellen at the front desk. “Don’t you dare try and be all nice and polite with me after what you did” Evelyn said looking angrily at Ellen. “Is everything alright Evelyn” asked Ellen? “As if you don’t already know, was it you that told my husband to leave for him for that man” screamed Evelyn pointing at Joe. “Evelyn please this is not the time or place for this conversation, as you can see we are really busy today with registration” said Ellen. “Evelyn it was not supposed to happen this way, I had no intention of falling in love with your husband” said Joey “Love, love you wouldn’t know what fucking love is” she screamed as she stormed pass the reception desk. “What do we do” asked Joe? “You had better go and find Jordan quickly ad warn him she is coming” Ellen said. Joe ran from behind the desk and headed in the direction of the weight room where Jordan was supposed to be, but as he got there he found it empty. “Sorry to interrupt you Danny but have you seen Jordan” asked Joe? “Yeah sure, he’s just gone back to his office to pick up some more sign up forms for me” Danny replied. “Cheers Dan” said Joe turning and heading for Jordan’s office. Inside Jordan’s office he was just getting the forms from his desk when there was a knock at the door. “Come on in” Jordan called. The door opened and in walked Evelyn. “I told you not today, I haven’t got time for this” said Jordan looking quite angry that she had disobeyed him and come anyway. “You will make time” Evelyn screamed, you owe me that much Jordan. Jordan looked shocked that she was acting this way, he had never seen her so angry and on edge. “Ok calm down and we can talk” said Jordan sitting down. As Jordan sat down Joe came barging through the door. “Too late he knows I’m here” said Evelyn laughing. “You knew she was here” asked Jordan? “I tried to find you I had no idea you were in here I thought you were still in the weight room” Joe said. “Will you two shut the fuck up, I’m getting sick and tired of you interfering in our marriage, we were so happy until you came along and ruined everything” Evelyn sobbed. “I promise you I never meant it to turn out this way, I can’t help falling in love with Jordan, and he makes me happy” Joe said “Love, you have no idea what love is you have only been doing this for a few weeks, we were married for 5 years’ that’s fucking love” she screamed. Jordan went to stand up and move towards Joe but Evelyn had other ideas. “GET AWAY FROM HUSBAND” she shouted.

Outside in the corridor Danny was just walking towards Jordan’s office to see what was taking so long when he bumped into Ellen, who explained what was going on. “What was that” said Danny as they heard Evelyn screaming. “Jordan is everything alright in there” asked Danny knocking the door? “Tell him everything is alright right now” said Evelyn pulling a gun from her bag and pointing it at Joe. “What the fuck, Eve put the gun away please and we can talk about this” Said Jordan. “Clear the building she has a gun” shouted Joe. “That was a really stupid thing to do there Joe” Evelyn said angrily. “Honey, baby please put the gun down” begged Jordan. “Tell me you love me and you’re coming home” Said Evelyn crying. “You know I can’t do that I love Joe now what we had was special but you need to move on” Jordan said. “Tell me you’re coming home or I swear to god I will kill him” Evelyn screamed. Out in the corridor Danny was trying his hardest to get in the office but the door was locked from the inside. “Ellen, I need you to get everyone out of the building and call the police, tell them the situation but to act with caution, we don’t know how unstable she is in there” said Danny. “Right away boss I’ll get Jon to help me” said Ellen running to sound the fire alarm. “Ellen what the hell is happening is there a fire” asked Jon running over? Ellen explained what was happening. “Jesus fucking Christ, are Jordan and Joe ok” asked Jon? “No idea, we need to get everyone out of the building right now” said Ellen picking up the phone and dialling 911. She went on to explain the situation and told the police that they were evacuating the building as they speak, the police advised her not to go back indoors until the swat team and FBI were in place. “Thank you” said Ellen hanging up.

“Evelyn please open the door” called Danny from the outside. “Danny this doesn’t concern you back the fuck off or I will kill them both” Evelyn shouted. “Baby please this is no way to sort this problem, please put the gun down and we can talk” begged Jordan. Evelyn turned to look at her husband, her eyes filled with tears, hand shaking, all she wanted was her family back together again was that too much to ask. “Your right, killing Joe would be a foolish thing to do, you still wouldn’t want me would you” she asked? Jordan looked at his wife and knew that he had completely destroyed her. “I’m sorry” he said, “But no” “Well then if I can’t have you no one will” said Evelyn pointing the gun at Jordan and slowly pulling back on the trigger. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO” screamed Joe has he dived forward and pushed Jordan to the ground. Out in the corridor Danny jumped as he heard the sound of the gun going off. He took a step back and then ran at the door, he didn’t care what he was doing he had to make sure no one was hurt. Inside the room there was silence, no one moved, Evelyn had dropped the gun and was crying silently in the corner, Jordan slowly began to get up when he noticed Joe not moving. “Joe, Joe” He called crawling over to where his lover lay. Has he turned him over Jordan realised that he had been hit and blood was oozing from his stomach. Jordan let out a high pitched wail has he slumped to the floor and took Joe in his arms. “Joe, Joe, please don’t leave me, stay with me baby” he cried. Joe slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jordan “I’m sorry” he whispered. “Joe no please don’t you dare say you’re sorry, the ambulance will be here soon, I need you please don’t leave me” Jordan said. Just then the door burst open and in came Danny, he scanned the room and realised what had happened. “Jordan” He said trying to bend down to see how bad the situation was. “Don’t you touch him, leave him alone” shouted Jordan. Joe squeezed Jordan’s hand. “It’s going to be ok, I will always be with you, I love you” whispered Joe has he coughed up blood. “Joe please I love you too, don’t leave me I can’t survive without you” said Jordan has the tears began to flow. “Come closer” whispered Joe. Jordan leaned in closer to his lover and best friend and Joe kissed him tenderly on the lips, he was so cold. “I….love…..you” and then Joe was gone. “Joe, Joe, JOE….NOOOO please everything is going to be alright the ambulance will be here in a minute and they will take good care of you, please baby hold on a little longer” sobbed Jordan. “Jordan, he’s gone, you have to let go” said Danny putting his hand on his friends shoulder. “Don’t touch me and don’t you say he’s gone, he is resting his eyes, come on Joe open your eyes for me, I need to look into those baby blues and tell you how much I love you” said Jordan shaking Joe gently. “Danny turned to look at Evelyn, his eyes filled with tears, “Why” he asked? “I…it wasn’t supposed to end like this, it was supposed to be Jordan” sobbed Evelyn. “Save your tears for the police” said Danny in disgust?

Outside the building the police and paramedics had just arrived, Ellen filled the police in on what had happened and that they had heard a gunshot going off. “We need you all to move to the other side of the street please” An Officer said. Everyone did as they were asked, has Ellen began to walk her mobile went off. “Hello” she said. “Hey it Danny” he said has he told her what was going on, Ellen relayed the message to the officer in charge and the police entered the building. “This way please hurry” called Danny from the office. They cuffed Evelyn, bagged the gun for evidence and the paramedics made their way towards Joe and Jordan. “We’re going to have to ask you to let go please so we can take a look” said the paramedic. “Don’t you dare touch him, leave him alone he is sleeping” shouted Jordan. “Sir, you friend has been shot we need to take a look at him so we can help him” “He’s my partner not my friend and please please help him, I can’t lose him” sobbed Jordan. As the paramedic bent down he could already tell that Joe was dead, there was nothing he could do for him. “Why are you not helping him” shouted Jordan. “I’m sorry but he is dead” the paramedic replied. “No don’t you say that, help him please, give him something to make him better” said Jordan grabbing the paramedic and shaking him. “I’m sorry but it’s too late” He replied. Jordan looked down at his lover and screamed, “You promised you’d never leave me, Joe I love you, I need you, how can I live without you” He turned to look at his wife, his face filled with rage, he had never hated anyone the way he hated her right now. “YOU BITCH” he screamed. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, please forgive me” she said. “Forgive you, you killed the one person that made me truly happy and you’re asking for forgiveness, I hope you rot in hell” he shouted. “Get her out of here” said the officer in charge. As they led her from the building they stopped on front of Ellen and Jon, “Joe is dead” she said as she burst into tears. Ellen put her hand to her mouth and cried, Jon pulled her in close and held her tightly, all they could think about was poor Jordan and how he must be feeling.

“Jordan time to let go now, they need to remove Joe’s body” said Danny crouching down beside his friend. “I don’t want to let go, he needs me, Danny what am I going to do without him” Jordan said. “You will never be without him, Joe will always be in here” said Danny placing his hand on Jordan’s chest. “Joe’s last words to you were that he loved you and he truly did, but you have to let go” said Danny. Jordan leaned down and gave his lover one last kiss on the lips, “I love you, see you soon” he whispered. “Ok you can take him now” said Jordan has Danny helped him to his feet. The next thing happened so quickly that no one saw it coming, Jordan dived across the desk snatched the bag with the gun in and pulled the trigger on himself. Danny screamed out, the paramedics ran forward but it was too late, Jordan was dead before he hit the ground, if they could not be together in life, they would be together in death.

The End


End file.
